They Said
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Hanji sempat mendengar Levi mendecih sebal sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas perkataannya, "Aku tidak akan membelikanmu apa-apa lagi."/"Kau juga bilang seperti itu kemarin, tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap membelikanku ice cream."/Ah, tapi walau begitu untuk seorang Levi... dia tidak mau lagi mempercayai 'kata mereka'./LeviHan/Mind to RnR?


Kata mereka... memiliki suatu perasaan khusus pada lawan jenis itu adalah hal yang wajar dan dapat memberi warna baru dalam hidupmu.

Kata mereka... memendam perasaan khusus pada lawan jenis itu sangat nyaman dan dapat membuatmu tersenyum.

Kata mereka... bersentuhan tubuh—baik secara sengaja ataupun tidak disengaja—dengan lawan jenis itu akan membuat tubuhmu terasa ringan mendadak seakan kau bisa terbang kapan saja.

Kata mereka... menyatakan perasaan khusus pada lawan jenis dengan tulus itu sangat mudah dan menyenangkan.

Ah, tapi walau begitu untuk seorang Levi...

...dia tidak mau lagi mempercayai 'kata mereka'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin & SnK Chuugakkou! © Hajime Isayama**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Levi x Hanji Zoe_

_AU FanFiction—based by SnK Chuugakkou_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THEY SAID**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara burung yang berkicau di pertengahan hari membuat beberapa anak yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan guru mereka di depan kelas mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Ada yang hanya melihat sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan sang guru, ada pula yang tetap memperhatikan kedua burung yang sedang menari di atas dahan pohon tersebut.

Levi... adalah salah satu dari kelompok dua—tetap memperhatikan kedua burung di luar sana.

Bahkan meskipun dua burung itu sudah terbang menjauhi jendela kelasnya, Levi tetap memperhatikan pemandangan di luar. Kedua tangannya masih setia di dalam saku celananya. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa tidak berubah—hanya saja sekarang sedikit lebih tenang. Laki-laki itu menarik napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Membosankan sekali. Guru di depan kelasnya hanya menjelaskan teori tanpa menyuruh para muridnya untuk mencatat atau mengerjakan sesuatu. Dia hanya meminta muridnya untuk memasang telinga mereka dan mendengarkan dengan baik—yang di luar dugaan ternyata sangat susah dilakukan apalagi jika tidak bisa fokus.

Setelah berdiam diri melihat ke luar jendela untuk beberapa saat, Levi kembali menghadap depan. Di saat yang sama, bel berbunyi dan sang guru menutup buku yang dibacanya. Setelah guru laki-laki itu keluar, secara serentak para murid—_minus _Levi dan beberapa anak—berdiri dari tempat mereka masing-masing. Ada yang langsung membentuk kelompok untuk keluar bersama, ada yang langsung berlari keluar sendiri-sendiri, dan berbagai macam kegiatan lainnya.

"Haaa membosankan sekali ya, Levi~" Suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Levi melirik sekilas dari kegiatannya yang kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela. Perempuan yang sebenarnya duduk di kanan depannya itu kini duduk di depannya setelah menarik kursinya ke samping meja Levi. "Kau tahu? Meskipun klub Biologi anggotanya sedikit, aku lebih suka di ruangan klubku itu daripada di kelas dan mendengarkan teori yang tidak jelas," lanjutnya sembari menggerutu.

"...Kalau guru itu mendengarmu, dia bisa menutup klub Biologi kapan saja, kacamata bodoh."

"Eeeeeeh!? Jangan sampai itu terjadi, Levii!" Hanji Zoe—nama perempuan itu—langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja Levi. Laki-laki di depannya hanya menatap malas perempuan berkacamata tersebut, "Kau jahat sekali! Levi bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoooooh!" teriaknya dengan titik air yang sudah muncul di ujung matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dada dan digerakkan naik turun berkali-kali.

"Ck. Aku tidak bilang aku akan melaporkanmu pada guru." Balasan Levi membuat teriakan Hanji berhenti. Gadis itu masih menatap Levi dengan pandangan kesal sementara laki-laki itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa. "Pakai sedikit otakmu yang sudah karatan itu," ucapnya. Hanji menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal sebelum berteriak lagi dengan semangat.

"Otakku tidak karatan! Buktinya nilaiku kali ini lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, ha!"

"Masih di bawahku."

"Hanya di bawahmu satu angka, kok... Setidaknya berilah selamat kepadaku!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk nilaiku yang sudah naik. Jadi, aku bisa semakin semangat untuk mengerjakan tes berikutnya!"

"Seperti orang bodoh."

"Huh, aku tahu kau pasti akan berkata seperti itu. Kau ini benar-benar tidak mau jujur, Levi. Aku tahu kau pasti juga senang karena nilaiku naik, iya 'kan? Hahaha!"

"Aku sudah jujur. Kau itu bodoh dan memujimu hanya akan membuatku terlihat bodoh. Itu kenyataannya."

Masih seperti biasa, kata-kata Hanji yang panjang lebar dan bersemangat hanya dibalas Levi dengan kata-kata singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sekarang laki-laki dengan iris mata berwarna abu-abu tua tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya sementara Hanji masih berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di depannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa di kelas mereka berdua. Tentu tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka—atau lebih tepatnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu dunia mereka berdua. Karena semua orang tahu...

...tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengerti jika berbicara dengan Hanji yang sudah masuk ke dalam sesi _titan lovers-_nya dan tidak ada pula orang lain yang berani berbicara dengan begitu semangat dan masa bodoh pada seorang Levi yang disebut-sebut sebagai manusia terkuat abad ini.

Yah, lagipula siapa yang bisa tahan dan mengabaikan setelah mendengar kata-kata sadis Levi selain Hanji.

Dan seperti biasa, adu mulut di antara mereka selalu berakhir dengan gerutuan kesal Hanji yang tidak bisa lagi membalas perkataan Levi. Walau tidak terlalu ditunjukkan dari wajahnya, laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut mendengus penuh rasa kemenangan. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi melihat wajah Hanji yang merana setelah kalah berdebat dengannya memberinya kesenangan tersendiri. Levi kembali menopang dagunya dengan tangannya di atas meja.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong..." Hanji kembali bersuara, membuat Levi melirik gadis itu lagi. Hanji tersenyum lebar sembari menarik kedua isi kantong celananya yang kosong hingga keluar dari celananya. "...aku lapar dan uangku habis lagi, Levi..." rajuknya.

Meski hanya sesaat, Hanji sempat mendengar Levi mendecih sebal sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas perkataannya, "Aku tidak akan membelikanmu apa-apa lagi."

"Kau juga bilang seperti itu kemarin, tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap membelikanku _ice cream_."

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Levi, "Apa boleh buat. Lebih baik aku membelikanmu satu gelas _ice cream _daripada harus mendengar rengekan bodohmu seharian," sinisnya—tidak mau jujur seperti biasa.

"Kejam—"

"Terserah. Aku bukan kantong uangmu." Levi sempat membuka matanya dan menatap Hanji. Tatapan gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca—entah dibuat-buat atau memang dia benar-benar merasa sakit akan perkataan Levi, entahlah. Yang pasti Levi tidak akan termakan dengan bujukan Hanji lagi. Dia tidak perlu khawatir Hanji akan marah, ngambek, atau membencinya. Tipe maniak bodoh yang keras kepala seperti gadis itu pasti akan kembali berbicara tanpa henti—dan justru membalikkan keadaan dengan membuat Levi yang marah padanya.

Hanya saja di luar dugaan, kali ini meskipun Levi sengaja menunggu apa balasan Hanji atas kata-katanya tadi, gadis berambut coklat tersebut tidak menjawabnya. Awalnya Levi merasa heran dan ingin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan teman sekelasnya itu. Namun dia menahan dirinya. Entah karena gengsi atau bagaimana. Hanji hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Levi menoleh dan memperhatikan Hanji.

"Oi, kacamata bodoh."

Panggilan laki-laki yang hampir selalu bersamanya itu membuat Hanji mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. Levi memang terlihat diam dan mengatup bibirnya rapat, namun kedua matanya menatap Hanji penuh selidik. Wajah gadis itu memerah—namun warna merah yang tak wajar dan ada sedikit keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya hingga pipinya. Ekspresinya juga terlihat lelah. Saat kedua alis Levi semakin mengernyit dan akan memanggil nama perempuan di hadapannya, tiba-tiba Hanji seperti tersentak kaget dan langsung memasang senyum lebarnya seperti biasa.

"Ah ya, Levi? Kau memanggil?" tanyanya dengan nada suara seperti orang kikuk. Untuk beberapa alasan, Levi tidak suka nada suara dan ekspresi wajah Hanji saat ini. Namun dia hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dibiarkannya Hanji terus berbicara seperti mengabaikan bagaimana kondisinya sekarang, "Oh iya, soal _titan _yang akan jadi bahan penelitianku kemarin—"

_**TING TONG**_

_**Perhatian kepada seluruh murid. Dikarenakan salju yang telah turun di luar sekolah, maka para murid akan dipulangkan sekarang. Dikhawatirkan suhu di luar akan semakin menurun dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalian.**_

_**Sekali lagi—**_

Belum selesai pengumuman diulang, sorak sorai di sekitar Levi dan Hanji terdengar begitu keras. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka—para murid—langsung membereskan tas mereka dan segera keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Levi dan Hanji yang juga ikut kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dan membereskan peralatan mereka.

Di tengah kegiatan itu, yang terdengar hanyalah suara tawa anak-anak di sekitar mereka. Bercanda ria, saling mengejek, dan berbagai macam cara berkomunikasi dilakukan para murid itu. Laki-laki dengan model rambut belah tengah sedikit ke pinggir tersebut memakai jaketnya yang mungkin sengaja dibelinya dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Sementara Levi menarik resleting jaketnya dari bawah ke atas—sampai sebatas lehernya—pemuda itu kembali melirik Hanji yang tak jauh di depan kanannya. Gadis itu membelakanginya sehingga tidak terlihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

Tapi yang jelas, Hanji Zoe juga sedang memakai jaketnya. Gadis beriris coklat tua tersebut menarik keluar rambutnya yang diikat satu dari dalam jaket yang menutupi tubuh langsingnya. Ekspresi wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi saat Levi melihatnya. Warna wajahnya merah—terutama di hidung—dan walau sekarang suasananya terasa dingin karena telah memasuki musim dingin, justru Hanji malah berkeringat. Kedua alis laki-laki pendek itu kembali mengernyit dalam. Ada apa dengan gadis yang selalu terlihat _over protective _itu?

Menyadari tatapan Levi padanya, Hanji langsung menoleh sembari mengenakan tas ranselnya, "Ada apa, Levi? Kau tidak pulang? Biasanya kau pulang duluan untuk segera mandi sepulang sekolah..." tanyanya.

Dengusan kecil, Levi ikut mengenakan tas ranselnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum berjalan mendahului Hanji. Gadis itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari memperhatikan punggung Levi sebelum laki-laki itu berhenti dan menyempatkan diri untuk berkata, "Ayo pulang."

Kata-kata Levi yang secara tidak langsung mengajaknya pulang bersama itu sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya membuat Hanji kaget. Karena sebelum ini, mereka memang pernah beberapa kali pulang bersama—itu juga karena Levi yang dipaksa menunggu oleh Hanji atau karena mereka pulang bersama Mike. Hanji hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk sebagai respon sebelum berlari kecil mengikuti Levi hingga mereka berdua jalan berdampingan. Reaksi para murid setelah penguman itu kali ini tergolong cukup cepat, karena koridor sekolah sudah mulai sepi dengan hanya beberapa anak saja yang masih berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

Sesampainya di luar sekolah, seperti perkataan pemberi pengumuman tadi, salju sudah turun dan sekarang telah menutupi setengah perkarangan sekolah mereka yang cukup luas. Hanji tersenyum lebar dan berlari mendahului Levi yang masih berjalan dengan tenang. "Levi, Leviii! Lihat! Saljunya masih putih!" teriaknya senang. Seperti biasa, laki-laki itu tidak perlu menanggapi perkataan Hanji dengan berlebihan.

Hanji memakai sarung tangan kesayangannya lalu mengambil segumpal bola salju sebelum dilemparkannya ke jaket Levi yang langsung berhenti. Laki-laki itu menatap Hanji dengan _death glare _sadis miliknya. Perempuan tinggi itu tertawa keras hingga memegang perutnya sendiri, "Hahahahahaha! Ayolah Levi, sekali sekali tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanyanya tidak peduli. Levi mengerutkan dahinya sebal sebelum mengacuhkan Hanji dan kembali berjalan lurus.

Tanpa berniat berhenti sama sekali, Hanji terus tertawa lebar sembari berulang kali melempar bola salju yang dibentuknya ke tubuh laki-laki yang lebih pendek sepuluh _centimeter _darinya itu. Sabar. Ini sudah terlampau biasa untuk seorang Levi. Pemuda tersebut mengabaikan Hanji lalu menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencari kehangatan tersendiri lalu meniup kedua tangannya tersebut. Tatapannya tetap datar sedari awal hingga sekarang Hanji berhenti melemparinya bola salju dan memilih untuk membentuk boneka salju di pinggir jalan yang mereka lalui.

Levi menoleh untuk melihat Hanji yang sedang membentuk bola salju besar dengan senyum yang tetap setia menempel di wajahnya yang sebenarnya cukup cantik. Laki-laki itu memasukkan lagi dua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Napasnya yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya menguap putih di udara. Hanji tetap terlihat ceria seperti biasa, dia berjongkok agar bisa membuat bola saljunya dengan lebih leluasa.

Mungkin benar kata Hanji, Levi tidak pernah mau jujur menunjukkan sisi baiknya. Padahal bisa saja dia meninggalkan Hanji yang sedang tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri sekarang. Tapi, dia justru memilih untuk menunggu sampai gadis itu menyelesaikan boneka saljunya. Levi tetap berdiri lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang listrik di belakangnya. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari Hanji yang masih sibuk bersenandung dan kini telah membuat kepala untuk boneka saljunya tersebut.

Aah.

Dia memang bodoh dalam arti menyebalkan, tapi harus Levi akui bahwa ketua klub Biologi itu sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang manis.

Suasana dingin memang selalu berhasil membuat siapapun mengantuk. Levi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit biru yang masih setia menurunkan titik-titik salju kecil saat ini. Mulutnya terbuka hingga sekarang uap putih berkumpul di depan mulutnya. Saat Levi akan memejamkan mata—"SELESAI! Levi, lihat lihat!"

Laki-laki dengan tinggi seratus enam puluh _centimeter _tersebut melirik ke arah Hanji yang sedang merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar dengan wajah memerah, "Bagaimana? Bagus, 'kan?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Kalau diam, berarti bagus! Hahaha!" teriaknya senang.

Levi mengernyit kesal melihat Hanji yang seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Tapi toh pada akhirnya dia tidak akan protes dan tetap membiarkan Hanji melakukan apa saja yang dia mau. Sedikit heran, mengapa bisa ada perempuan bodoh seperti Hanji? Padahal Levi itu membosankan, tidak ada yang menyenangkan berada di dekat laki-laki yang selalu datar—baik dari wajah dan caranya berbicara—tersebut. Entah bagaimana Hanji bisa memperlihatkan kepada semua orang yang melihat mereka bahwa betapa menyenangkannya saat sedang bersama salah satu manusia terkuat itu.

Hanji tahu, berapa lama pun dia akan menunggu, ada saat dimana Levi tidak akan membalas kata-katanya seperti sekarang. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai tiba-tiba Levi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Itu bahasa isyarat untuk Hanji agar segera menghentikan kegiatan anak-anaknya dan segera pulang sebelum salju turun semakin banyak. Dan dia mengerti, gadis berkuncir satu itu tersenyum lalu berlari kecil di belakang Levi.

Rumah Levi masih perlu berjalan satu gang lagi dari sini dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah sampai di gang rumah Hanji. Gadis itu menyipitkan kedua matanya dan melambaikan tangannya, "Sampai jumpa be—"

"Kuantar kau sampai depan rumah."

"...Hah?" Enggan menerima protes, Levi langsung berjalan mendahului Hanji yang terpaku di posisinya. Sedikit panik, ketua klub Biologi tersebut berlari mengejar Levi—yang entah bagaimana bisa berjalan begitu cepat, "Tunggu, Levi! Kau... Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya dengan sedikit terengah-engah setelah berlari.

Levi tidak menjawab. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sementara kedua tangannya tetap setia berada di dalam saku jaketnya. Hanji mendengus heran. Tapi akhirnya dia biarkan saja laki-laki yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori keras kepala itu—untuk hal ini, benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa melawan Levi jika sudah teguh dengan pendiriannya termasuk Hanji. Sampai depan rumah Hanji, gadis itu sempat menawarkan Levi untuk masuk dulu sekedar meminum kopi hangat kesukaannya di tengah udara dingin tersebut. Namun, Levi hanya diam mengabaikannya.

Diam.

Diam.

Hening sekali.

"Besok..." Tiba-tiba Levi mengeluarkan suara. Hanji menghentikan langkahnya yang akan memasuki rumahnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membalas tatapan Levi yang menatapnya penuh arti. Saat laki-laki itu berbicara, uap putih berkumpul di depan mulutnya. Kontak mata di antara mereka terjadi cukup lama sebelum Levi melanjutkan,

"...kau datang ke sekolah, 'kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuat Hanji langsung terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tak biasanya Levi menanyakan soal kedatangannya ke suatu tempat—terutama sekolah. Seperti... Levi akan merindukannya saat dia tidak ada?—Haha, walau itu rasanya sangat tidak mungkin. Hanji tersenyum lembut lalu tertawa kecil hingga menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Dia menatap Levi ragu, namun akhirnya dia menjawab...

"Iya, tentu saja."

...dengan wajah memerahnya yang tidak akan pernah Levi lupakan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Hari ini cukup banyak yang absen karena sakit di hari pertama setelah salju turun," Pengumuman yang diucapkan guru wali kelas Levi saat ini menggema di tengah kelas. Laki-laki itu berdehem sebelum melanjutkan laporannya, "emm... Mike Zacharius, Riko Brzenska, Ian Dietrich, Nile Dok, Dita Ness, dan Hanji Zoe."

"Mari kita doakan agar mereka cepat sembuh. Dan untuk yang lain, tetap jaga kesehatan kalian."

Suara murid-murid yang saling bersahutan mulai terdengar semakin gaduh. Hanya Levi yang terlihat diam dan dengan tenang menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja. Sementara guru di depan berusaha menenangkan para murid di kelasnya, Levi memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap pemandangan di luar yang nyaris sepenuhnya telah diselimuti salju yang putih. Dibanding kemarin, sekarang cahaya matahari sudah lebih terlihat sedikit demi sedikit dan menyinari beberapa tempat.

Indah.

Tapi—

"Sekarang... buka buku Biologi kalian halaman tiga puluh lima."

Biologi... ya?

Entah kenapa Levi kembali teringat dengan seseorang. Dia sempat diam beberapa saat sebelum mengambil buku itu dari dalam tasnya. Buku dengan judul _BIOLOGY _yang besar itu diletakkan di atas mejanya. Levi memandangi buku itu sebentar sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah kursi kosong yang terletak di depan kanan posisi tempat duduknya.

Dia bilang... dia akan datang hari ini. Mengingat bagaimana kemarin Hanji Zoe tersenyum seraya mengatakan dia pasti akan datang ke sekolah sekarang membuat Levi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia tidak tahu mengapa rasanya begitu kesal melihat kursi yang biasanya diduduki gadis berisik itu terlihat kosong dan... sepi. Levi mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada bukunya di atas meja. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat pensil di tangannya.

"Dasar... bodoh."

Besok ingatkan dia untuk menghajar kacamata sialan itu.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hari kedua, semakin banyak yang absen dengan berbagai macam alasan—sebagian besar karena sakit.

Dan Hanji Zoe juga belum masuk sekolah.

Menurut kabar yang beredar, sepertinya Hanji menderita sakit demam yang cukup parah. Tentu saja Levi mendengarnya sayup-sayup dari beberapa anak yang berjalan melewati tempat duduknya. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Levi melirik lagi tempat duduk Hanji yang telah kosong selama dua hari. Laki-laki itu menghela napas dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

"_Leviii~~"_

Suaranya berisik. Mengganggu. Menyebalkan. Merepotkan.

Tangan Levi mencengkram dagunya sendiri. Dahinya mengerut kesal. Aah... sejak kapan laki-laki itu telah terbiasa dengan suara Hanji Zoe?

Dan mengapa dia ingin mendengar suara itu lagi?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hari ketiga dan Hanji masih juga belum masuk.

Hampir setiap guru yang masuk ke kelasnya bertanya, "Apa ada yang sudah menjenguk Hanji?" Namun tidak ada yang menjawab—kalaupun ada, mereka akan berkata jujur bahwa mereka belum atau tidak bisa menjenguk Hanji karena berbagai macam alibi yang menyebalkan. Kadang beberapa anak melirik Levi, memasang tatapan bertanya apakah laki-laki yang paling akrab—di mata mereka—dengan Hanji itu sudah menjenguknya. Tapi, Levi hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan dengusan atau decihan kecil lalu membuang mukanya.

Sampai akhirnya, "Minggu depan kita akan mengerjakan ulangan semester, ini kisi-kisi yang harus dipelajari kalian untuk mata pelajaran bahasa Jepang," Setelah guru tersebut membagikan kisi-kisinya, dia melanjutkan lagi, "siapa yang mau memberikan kisi-kisi ini untuk Hanji?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, memberi tatapan yang secara tidak langsung menuntut 'kau-saja-yang-mengantarkannya'. Hanya Levi yang tetap dalam posisinya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, enggan ikut menjawab. Walau begitu, seorang anak menimpali, "Bagaimana kalau Levi saja? Dia dekat dengan Hanji."

Guru itu menoleh pada sumber suara sebelum menatap Levi dari jauh, "Benarkah itu Levi?" Tidak ada jawaban. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap guru di seberangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Merasa Levi tidak menyukai keputusannya, guru itu buru-buru berkata, "Ah, kalau kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa, biar saya antarkan." Semua murid langsung menahan napas ketika suara Levi berdiri dari kursinya terdengar menggema. Laki-laki pendek itu berjalan ke depan lalu mengambil kisi-kisi yang akan diberikan pada Hanji nanti.

Levi berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya memang dari awal Levi sudah memiliki niat untuk pergi menjenguk Hanji tanpa harus ada yang tahu. Tapi, kalau sudah seperti ini... mau bagaimana. Levi tidak mau ada orang lain yang akan mengantar kisi-kisi itu ke rumah Hanji. Bisa-bisa orang itu akan mengganggunya dengan Hanji. Ah, atau malah orang itu akan mengambil kesempatan dengan menyerang Hanji yang sedang tidak berdaya!? Atau menculik Hanji!? Atau—

—entah bagaimana Levi bisa berpikir seperti itu.

Salah satu senior yang ditakuti di sekolahnya itu menggaruk rambutnya sendiri. _Hell, _sejak kapan dia jadi sekacau ini?

**#**

Seperti orang bodoh saja—begitu pikir Levi berulang-ulang yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki itu menatap kesal pintu rumah Hanji yang berada di seberangnya. Padahal dia tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah lagi, lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut, memberikan kisi-kisinya, dan selesai.

Tapi, kenapa susah sekali?

Ada yang berdetak tidak nyaman di balik dada ini.

Levi mendengus kesal sampai akhirnya berjalan cepat ke depan pintu keluarga Zoe. Dia tahu sekarang Hanji tinggal sendiri di rumahnya. Ayahnya jarang pulang ke rumah sementara ibunya bekerja pada jam-jam segini—salahkan Hanji yang menceritakan sendiri soal keluarganya pada Levi tanpa diminta. Walau begitu, tetap saja Levi tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi tegangnya. Laki-laki itu sempat menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu rumah di depannya.

Tidak perlu ketukan untuk yang kedua kalinya, pintu rumah di depan Levi pun dibuka setelah tiga ketukan pertama. Hanji membuka pintu rumahnya sembari mengeratkan jaketnya dan sesekali terbatuk. Kedua iris coklat gadis itu membulat kaget melihat siapa yang datang menjenguknya, "Le-Levi?"

"Oi, kacamata bodoh..." Suara Levi terdengar menggeram membuat Hanji mengalirkan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya. Gawat. Dia pasti marah. "...bilang sejak awal jika kau memang sakit atau tidak bisa masuk sekolah keesokan harinya. Apa kau tidak punya mulut?" lanjutnya penuh dengan nada sinis.

"A-Ahaha, yah..." Hanji tertawa hambar. Harus dia akui wajah Levi di hadapannya terlihat sangat mengerikan saat ini. Tangan gadis itu bergerak menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "...maaf Levi. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, hehe."

Levi mendecih, "Tch. Siapa yang khawatir?"

Dengan santai Hanji menunjuk Levi di depannya, "Aku tahu kau khawatir padaku," Tanpa berniat memberi Levi kesempatan untuk menolak, Hanji kembali melanjutkan, "ayo masuk ke dalam Levi, di luar pasti dingin, 'kan? Kebetulan aku baru saja membuat kopi hangat."

Haah, terserahlah. Sedikit malas berdebat, akhirnya Levi menurut saja dan masuk ke dalam rumah Hanji tanpa harus diminta dua kali. Setelah mengunci pintu, gadis berambut coklat panjang itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya mendahului Levi. Sekarang Hanji tidak menguncir rambutnya, dibiarkannya saja rambut coklat panjangnya itu tergerai sampai menutupi setengah punggungnya. Dari bau _shampoo _yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu, sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi dengan air hangat—terlihat dari uap di sekitar tubuhnya.

Levi segera duduk di ruang keluarga. Ini bukan kali pertama dia datang ke rumah Hanji, karena itu dia sudah cukup hafal dengan posisi barang yang ada di sana. Hanji datang kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi hangat. Satunya diberikan pada Levi sementara dia mulai meminum miliknya sendiri.

"...Kau terlihat sehat," bisik Levi sebelum menyempatkan diri untuk meminum kopi hangatnya lalu melanjutkan, "harusnya aku tidak perlu datang menjengukmu."

"Hahaha dingin sekali," Balasan Hanji membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi teman sekelasnya tersebut. Gadis tinggi itu masih tersenyum saat dia mulai duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, dia langsung meraih tangan Levi.

"A—"

"Rasakanlah," Memotong perkataan Levi yang terdengar kaget, Hanji menempelkan tangan Levi pada keningnya, "tubuhku masih panas, 'kan?" tanyanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, warna merah kembali memenuhi wajahnya.

Levi terdiam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Ya, memang. Memang panas. Tangan Hanji sudah melepaskan tangannya. Namun anehnya, dia masih enggan melepaskan kening Hanji yang disentuhnya. Perempuan itu membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam. Iris coklat itu menatap dalam-dalam iris abu-abu di hadapannya. Senyum Hanji terulas penuh arti. Membiarkan Levi tetap menyentuh keningnya, Hanji kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau kesepian... Levi?"

Tubuh laki-laki di depannya menegang. Menatap Hanji dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat. Melihat itu, Hanji hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, "Aku kesepian..." Kedua tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Levi, "...aku rindu memegang tanganmu seperti ini lagi, Levi," Bisiknya.

"Hanji..."

"Hei, kau menyebut namaku hahaha, akhirnya..." Suara Hanji terdengar sangat lega. Gadis itu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Menatap Levi dengan ekspresi polosnya yang menyenangkan.

"Aku ingin cepat sehat kembali... dan bermain lagi bersamamu, Levi."

Wajah Hanji memerah—bukan memerah karena sakit. Dan Levi melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Sekarang laki-laki itu hanya bisa berharap agar Hanji tidak melihat wajahnya juga yang mungkin mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

Apa jadinya jika dunia tahu wajah datar senior yang paling ditakuti di sekolahnya itu kini terlihat lucu karena warna merah yang menghiasi wajahnya?

Tangan Levi yang sedari awal hanya diam, akhirnya bergerak turun lalu menyelipkan anak rambut Hanji di belakang telinga gadis tersebut. Hanji memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sentuhan Levi yang begitu lembut. Jarang sekali seperti ini, mengingat bagaimana Levi sering memukulnya karena dia sering membodohi laki-laki itu. Tangan Levi berhenti tepat di belakang tengkuk Hanji, menarik wajah gadis itu agar mendekati wajah laki-laki di depannya.

Oh, dia mengerti sekarang.

Waktu... berhentilah meskipun hanya sebentar saja.

Biarkan mereka menikmati momen ini sedikit lebih lama.

Tidak ada perlawanan, Hanji memajukan sendiri wajahnya hingga bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan. Gadis berkacamata tersebut memiringkan wajahnya, mempermudah proses ciuman di antara mereka. Panas. Panas. Tubuh dan bagian dalam mulut Hanji terasa begitu panas, namun laki-laki itu menyukainya. Dia menyukai rasa panas yang ikut menyebar ke dalam tubuhnya membuatnya berkeringat dan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk segera membuka jaket yang sedang dikenakannya.

Lidah mereka saling menyilang. Bergelut tiada henti. Mencoba menentukan pemenang—meskipun mereka tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang di antara silat lidah tersebut. Saliva Hanji menetes dari sudut bibirnya sendiri. Kedua alisnya tertarik sementara kedua matanya masih terpejam. Tangannya mencengkram kemeja sekolah yang sedang Levi pakai sekarang.

Levi adalah pribadi yang tidak mau menunjukkan sisi baiknya dan keras kepala.

Walau begitu, Hanji Zoe cukup bisa membacanya. Dari ciuman ini, Hanji tahu Levi seperti berkata padanya, "Bagikan rasa panasmu itu padaku. Dan akan kubuat kau lebih cepat sehat sesuai keinginanmu." Kedua tangan Levi menggenggam kedua pipi Hanji, mendorong kepala gadis itu agar menengadah di bawahnya. Dengan begitu, Levi akan semakin mudah menguasai Hanji yang cukup liar tersebut. Tidak, tidak dalam konteks lebih. Mereka cukup sadar mereka masih di bawah umur untuk melakukan hal itu.

Biarkan sang laki-laki beraksi dengan tindakannya.

Maka sang gadis yang akan mengartikan semua tindakannya dengan kata-kata.

Mereka benar-benar menarik, bukan?

"Cepatlah sehat, kacamata bodoh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersama dengan dia yang kau cintai akan membuatmu melupakan waktu.

Tanpa kau sadari kau sudah berada di dalam kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai harganya.

Dan tanpa kau sadari pula... kau sedang bersumpah di dalam hatimu untuk menjaga kebahagiaan ini selama-lamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

...itu juga kata mereka.

Bagaimana, Levi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

SELESAAAAAAI! #bantingmeja #nak

Akhirnya... akhirnya setelah sekian lama jadi juga nih fic ;w; #apah Maaf, maaaaaaaf banget kalau gak kerasa feelnya atau kalau ada yang kurang, aku juga ngerasa aneh gimana gitu... #halah Gak sempet ngecek ulang sih orz Pokoknya, _mind to review please_? :"3

Sebar virus LeviHan~~~~~


End file.
